The Art of The Chameleon
by TheSecretGarden101
Summary: Adopted from : The Gallagher Zammie and ShelbySaysOhai Everyone has heard of THE CHAMELEON. The Blackthorne boys know every thing about him Or so they thought. But what if it turns out that the Chameleon is actually Cammie Morgan Daughter of Matthew Morgan? Based on Cross my Heart but still different please read and review : Disclaimer: I do not own the GG serie Aly Carter does
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV:**

**For every Civilian in Roseville Virginia, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was just another rich School for Snobby Girls, and as I got out of the limo and looked at the huge mansion I might have agreed with them. That is if we overlook the fact that the school contains 2,546 security cameras, that the girls here learn how to speak 16 different languages, and can kill a man without nothing but a "People" magazine and a Hat. But if you are reading this then that means you at least have a level 13 clearance (**A/N: I lost my copy of the first GG so anything related to that book will be a little different).** That means you guys already know what Gallagher is… What it really is not what it's cover is… A school for Spies in Training, not any spies in training: GIRL Spies in Training. I, Cameron Anne Morgan, am THE best teenage spy of the century and I'm only 16 years old though most people know me as the Chameleon I guess it's normal since I am a CIA legacy. My parents are Rachel Cameron Morgan the Headmistress at the Gallagher Academy and my Dad is Matthew Morgan, top CIA Agent that went MIA 5 years ago… **

**Anyways, as I made my way towards the room that I shared with my three best friends in the whole world I could feel stares follow me inside. I guess that's what happens when you have a secret relationship with a civilian for an entire semester until he sees you being "Kidnapped" by your Coveops teacher/Godfather/Joe Solomon and follows you with a forklift and tries to kill your teacher… So I was no longer the invisible Cammie but the Secret Boyfriend Cammie. As I opened the door to our suite I heard I yell for Help and automatically recognized my Best Friend and Senator's daughter, Macey McHenry. Spy training kicked in as I jumped in the room ready to kick the butt of whoever tried to hurt my friend. I inspected the room and found it empty except for Macey and me. Macey was standing in front of our closet her Louis Vitton suitcase opened on the floor. "Macey ! Are you okay ?" I asked her.**

**"No I'm not okay Cammie! During the break ****The Senator ****took me to Milan and now I don't have enough room in our closet to put all of our new clothes in ! " **

**Wait what ? All of this for clothes ... I should have known ... Macey McHenry the fashionista is back with her long black hair and her dark brown eyes she was drop dead gorgeous in a simple t-shirt, jean and ponytail. **

**"Wow Macey Melodramatic much ?" I heard a voice behind me say followed by the sound a vase falling on the floor and Liz's signature "Oopsie Daissie " I turned around only to find my two other best friend : Rebecca Baxter known as Bex (call her by her real name and you will be stuck in the hospital for at least 1 month. Trust me, been there done that )the gorgeous egyptian queen looking first ever non-american Gallagher girl and Elisabeth "Liz" Sutton the little clumsy southern genius. **

**"Bex ! Lizzie ! " Macey and I ran into them pulling them into a big group hug . **

**"How was your summer ? " I asked them. **

**"Oh you know the usual... Mum and Dad took me with them on missions in Rio . Can't give any details it's classified" Bex told us with a proud smile on her face. **

**" I recreated the Gallagher's firewall to make it send a virus to anyone who even ****thinks**** about hacking it" liz answerd **

**"Well you guys already know what I did so all that's left to do is try them on ! " Macey orderd us with a smirk on her face. **

**" How about we first go to the welcome back dinner and then ... " Macey shrugged took her "Vogue" magazine and walked out the door " what did you do this summer Cams?"**

**"Oh you know the usual. Went to Nebraska and was then taken to the CIA headquarters to be debriefed about... You know... Josh..." **

**All three of my friends looked at me with an understanding look and simply nodded. That's what makes them the best, they know when they need to confort me and they know when to stay quiet. As we entered the Grand Dinning Hall all eyes turned and me for two seconds longer than usual. As we sat down, I saw Tina Walters from the corner of my eyes come towards us. I groaned wondering what rumor she could have made this time. You see Tina maybe a spy but if she could have done anything else she would have been a paparazzi which is why she chose that to be her codename. **

**"Hey Cammie. Is it true that you saw Josh this summer? Cause according to my sources you two went to Vegas to elope but the CIA found you before you could and he had to flee to Russia so that he could join the Russian Mafia to come save you and then marry you!" **

**See what I was saying? I looked at Tina and burst out laughing when I saw the serious expresiion on her face . **

**"No Tina I didn't see Josh this summer and I have absolutely no plan of Eloping." **

**"Yeah but according to my sources..." **

**And as I tuned her out a looked at my mother, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the best spy too, she was talking to Joe with a worried look and I couldn't help but wish that we had coverd lip reading in Coveopps. She then turned and walked towards the poduim to start the welcome back diner. **

**When we finally got back to our room Macey's torture began. After 3h27min we were done, I got on my bed and automaticly went to sleep. **

**Zach's POV:**

**"Wake up ! Zachary James Goode if you don't wake up right now we are gonna be late for Coveops and Joe will KILL us!" I heard my roomate Grant Newman yell "Dude chill I am NEVER late ok? " I got out of bed and took a 4min shower (that's a new record right there) as I reached the room I saw a piece of evapopaper with Joe Solomon's neat and careful hand-writing :**

**meet me at helipad at 9h20**

**wear casual clothes**

**- Mr. Solomon**

**my internal clock told me that I had 20 minutes to go back to my room change and meet Solomon. I arrived at the helipad with 14 seconds to spare. When I arrived I went to stand with Grant who bombarded me with questions**

**"What do you think he is gonna ask us to do? Maybe there is gonna be a bomb in the Statue of Liberty and we have to disable it before it kills tons of people?" I tuned him out as he drowned on and on about every possible assignments Solomon could want us to do. All of which are very plausible considering how we go to a school for spies/assassins in training. Finally Joe arrived with the helicopter (he was 37 seconds late) told us to hop on and give me a piece of paper before he blindfolded us. **

**"You have already been the Tailer, this time you are going to become the Tailee… and trust me boys, this is a lot harder. Good luck" then for the rest of the ride the helicopter was silent, the only noise was Grant next to me who snoring loudly. As we started to land I took of my blindfold and took out the piece of paper Mr. Solomon gave as the guys opened the door.**

"**We are at the Mall" I heard one of them say and a choir of "sweet"'s and "nice"'s. As I read the paper I answered "not that kind of mall" and passed along the piece of paper. **

**"THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME **

**MEET THERE AT 5**

**ALONE"**

**Now the proud American in me knew exactly where we were and where we had to meet. "We are at the Smithsonian Mall in Washington DC… See you guys at the Slippers!" That said Grant and I walked out and blended in the crowed unnoticed by anyone. Or so we thought… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who review/subscribed/added to favorite: D ! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN THE GG SERIE ALY CARTER DOES

Cammie's POV: 

As Bex and I enterd sublevel 1 we looked aroung to find a woman sitting at Mr. Solomon's chair. Once everyone got in the woman turned around to face us and I was shocked to discover who it was.

"What Squirt? Are you to old to hug your aunt?" She said to me with a joking smile.

"AUNT ABBY! " I ran in her arms and she twirled me as I giggled with joy. "What are you doing her?"

"I'm here to help Joe Solomon with your little mission today. Now I want everyone to go change in Normal wear or a disguise whatever you want and pack for a semester worth of clothes and equipment and meet me in 45 minutes in the Grand Hall. Now Go!"

As we turned and hurried out she turned to me and Bex and told us "Oh and girls tell Macey and Liz to pack as well… They are coming with us." With a quick "Yes Ma'am" Bex and I fled the room towards our suites. Macey was already in there doing Liz's make-up. "Finally! Where have you two been we don't have all day you know?"

"Mace how the hell did you find out about the mission? We were the ones supposed to tell you."

"Oh well our lovely Lizzie hacked into the Gallagher Database and told me before you guys left for coveops. Here Bex put this on and Cammie your outfit is on your bed, I already packed so as soon as you guys are done changing we can go."

As I went to my bed and packed the rest of my personal items I stoped and reached for the pictures I knew by heart but just couldn't seem to get enough of. The first couple of pictures were of me and my dad in our kitchen in DC dancing to some Bob Marley, then of my parents together and me and both of my parents. But the pictures that I had most trouble to believe were the ones I stole from my mom's office last year, one of them was of my dad and Mister Solomon both of them wearing a t-shirt with"Blackthorne Institute for Boys", one of my mom pregnant of me though it seems she is pregnant of two HUGE elephants or something and finaly one of my dad holding a 2 years old me in one of his arms and in his other arm a 2 year old boy that looks exactly like me. Ever since I found this picture I have been trying to figure out who the little boy was with absoluelty no succes. With a sigh I put the pictures away in my carry on bag and went to get changed. 30 minutes later I was changed, with a cute light blue abercrombie tank top, a hollister short and jimmy cho flip flops and fully ready to go. My hair was down and I had on very light makeup. As the girls and I headed for the Grand Hall I realised something.

"Lizzie ? Where are we going ? "

"Finally someone asks ! We are going to Blackthorne of course !"

Bex's head popped up suddently a lot me interested in our little conversation. "You mean, Mr. S and Mr. M's Blackthorne?"

"Yep" answered Liz making sure to pop the p exactly as Macey had taught her to.

Bex and I looked at each other with shocked expressions... This was gonna be one heck of a semester.

As we arrived in the grandhall we were surrounded by impatient looking girls all waiting for the same thing: to get this show on the road.

A couple minutes later (4 minutes 23 seconds to be exact) Aunt Abs took us all to the van and as we got in we were each given a folder.

"You have the entire ride to the hellicopter to learn your folder and create your covers acordingly.(A/N: pls excuse all of the spelling mistakes I'm french so yeah... Sorry ). As I opened my folder I saw a picture of a boy. Saying that this boy is Hot would be the biggest understatment of the century. That guy was drop dead gorgeous. He had perfect length dark black hair with emerald green eyes, he was 6ft3in and had broad shoulder. His name was Zachary James Goode. At the end of the paper I noticed that my mission was to tail him and keep him from getting to his meeting point. And just like that I couldn't wait to arrive to wherever we were going and get this mission started. Finally since the whole Josh thing I was going to be able to be the invisible Cammie again, the Chameleon.

It took 24 minutes to arrive at the hellicopter and another 2h46min to arrive to our destination. As we got out we saw the magnificent Lincoln memorial. I felt a short pain In my heart as I remembered the saturday afternoon's my dad and I would spend near the reflection pool at the end of the memorial. Dad... I missed him more than anything in the world. Bex and Macey, who knew me better than anyone, both grabed my hand and we got out and started our mission. After a couple of minutes we our subjects all hanging out together on the bench across from us.

"Oooh" Bex said, throwing an arm around my shoulders "I want one !"

"They are not puppies Bex !" I told her just as her subject gets up and leaves. Bex being the amazing spy that she is waits 2 minutes before she gets up "I'll catch you girl's later my mom is going to kill me if I don't go see her now. "

"Ok see ya" I turned to Macey to see that she had closed her Vogue and turned to me "Oh oh that's not good ... What did I do now?"

"Are you really over him? Over Josh?"

"Of course I am ! I broke up with him remember ? Anyways let's go we have a lot of 'visiting' to do before going back to the hotel" I told Macey as I noticed the boys getting ready to leave. The boys splitted up and I went to follow Zach from the corner of my eyes I noticed Macey looking through the crowd trying to find me . I could help but giggle, finally I was the chameleon again. After having following Zach through so many corridor I decided to do the one thing that would make me realize my mission: I tripped over him.

"OMG! I'm soo sorry sometimes I can be a total clutz. Are you ok?" I said as I laid on top of him trying to stand back up.

"Don't worry about it I'll survive." He said as he got up and brushed the dirt of his shirt and smirked at me.

"I'm Cammie by the way." I told him in what I hoped was a flirty voice.

"I'm Zach nice to meet you Cammie"

"Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while? I came here with my best friend and my older sister and they disappeared..." I noticed that he was barely looking at me but was doing every counter-surveillance routine in the book but didn't seem to notice that I was the threat he was looking for.

He just answered "Yeah sure but can we get going though? I have to meet my friends at 5 at the ruby slipper exhibit." WAIT WHAT? Did he just tell me where his mission was? Damn. I expected Blackthorne to train them better I mean they did train two of the best spies in the world Mr. Solomon and my Dad. I held back a laugh and we started moving. As we approached the museum I decided to play the I'm-a-tourist-here-for-the-first-time-and-i-really-feel-like-visiting card and started to look around asking random questions and taking pictures with the Iphone my mom lent me for the mission. From the corner of my eyes I could see he was getting annoyed. But I didn't know whether it was because he still couldn't find his tail (me!) or because of my cover. As I tried to contain my giggles we neared the museum, I pretended to see Macey and Bex.

"OMG ! There they are," I waved at no one in particular and (I can't believe my luck) a young girl waved to someone behind me. As I turned to Zach I smiled and said in my sweet-all-American girl. "It was nice to meet you Zach. I'll see you around"

I heard him mutter "Yeah I wouldn't bet on it…" I rolled my eyes I disappeared in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the same thing as last chapter except from Zach's point of view. Thank you guys for reading and for patiently waiting for my Updates **

**Previously from Zach's POV in "The Art of the Chameleon":**

"We are at the Mall" I heard one of them say and a choir of "sweet"'s and "nice"'s. As I read the paper I answered "not that kind of mall" and passed along the piece of paper.

"**THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

**MEET THERE AT 5**

**ALONE"**

Now the proud American in me knew exactly where we were and where we had to meet. "We are at the Smithsonian Mall in Washington DC… See you guys at the Slippers!" That said Grant and I walked out and blended in the crowed unnoticed by anyone. Or so we thought…

Zach's POV: 

"I can't believe that I haven't seen anyone yet" I look around trying to be discreet. I turn to Grant to find him staring at the three girls sitting at the bench across from us. Sure they were Hot but they were civilians… Soon to be spies CAN NOT be in a relationship with civilians even though right at this moment as I looked at the girl in the middle with her care free smile on I can't help but wish that I was normal… that I could go up to her and start a conversation without having to lie about who I am, what I do, where I am from… etcetera. She wasn't hot… She was Beautiful! She had long blondish brown hair with attractive blue sapphire eyes... FOCUS GOODE YOU ARE ON A MISSION! "Hey guys see anyone?" I turn around to see my other roommate Nick Larsen son of Mick Larsen the billionaire/actor. Grant and Nick started to talk about the three girls as I tuned them out. I saw one of the three girls get up and walk away. Grant being the player that he is winked at us and walked in her direction. After a couple of minutes I got up as well and left. It was all my mom's fault really, it's because of her I can't be normal. She forced my in this life… The life of a spy, a killer, an assassin. Most people don't know this but my mom is the leader of a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. When I was 10 she would torture me into joining them. As I started Blackthorne 2 years later I met Mr. Solomon and we both became double agents working for the CIA. I finally found a way to make my action right. I was taken out of my thought by the beautiful girl from the bench falling on me.

"OMG! I'm soo sorry sometimes I can be a total clutz. Are you ok?" She said as she lay on top of me trying to stand back up.

'God could she be any cuter?' I thought as I looked up at her 'Quick say something cool, Quick!'

"Don't worry about it I'll survive." I said as I got up and brushed the dirt of his shirt while smirking my signature smirk at her.

"I'm Cammie by the way." She told me in a seductive voice.

"I'm Zach nice to meet you Cammie" I looked around to see if I could spot the tail still no idea where and who they are! I'm supposed to be the best spy in Blackthorne and I'm still being followed by God knows who (technically Mr. Solomon knows who but whatever).

"Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while? I came here with my best friend and my older sister and they disappeared..."

'Spend the rest of my time here looking for my tail alone… or look for my tail with a hot blonde girl by my side… Such a hard decision' I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah sure but can we get going though? I have to meet my friends at 5 at the ruby slipper exhibit." I know I know what you are thinking 'Aren't spies supposed to keep their mission private?' But come on ! Cammie had to the sweetest and most honest girl I had ever met… true I haven't met that many girls but still I can tell If someone is honest or not. As we approached the museum she started asking me questions about the museums national artifacts etcetera… while she started to take pictures with her Iphone. At that point I was beyond pissed! Not at her of course but at the fact that I still didn't know who my tail was! But then again I am The Shadow so I could be clean and have absolutely No one following me. Suddenly out of the blue she looks around and waves at this girl.

"OMG! There they are," She turned to me and said "It was nice to meet you Zach. I'll see you around" As much as I didn't want to admit it I was a little disappointed that she had found her friends so quickly hanging out with her felt like I was normal as if I was just a teenager.

"Yeah I wouldn't bet on it…" I whispered as I continued to the exhibit

The Ruby Slipper exhibit was as magnificent as described. Surprisingly I had never actually taken the time to visit any of the national jewels the Smithsonian kept even when I lived nearby. As I arrived Solomon and the Boys were standing there holding on to the 'school on a school trip' cover (even though technically it was a real lie) As I arrived Solomon turned to me and said "You are 4 seconds late"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah but I'm alone"

He smirked as he looked behind me he had a proud glint in his eyes "Look again"

"Told you we would see each other again" called a voice behind me realizing that his proud expression had nothing to do with me but with the person standing behind me. I turned around to see the one person I totally wasn't expecting to see…


End file.
